1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development and spread of hardware capable of reproducing and storing high-resolution or high-definition (HD) video contents, the demands for a codec for effectively encoding or decoding high-resolution or HD video contents has increased. In a related art video codec, video signals are encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macro-block with a predetermined size.
The quality of an image to be displayed may be affected by a bit number that expresses an image data value. In particular, as a bit depth indicating the precision of image data, that is, the bit number expressing the image data value, increases, data may be expressed at more various levels. However, when the bit depth is excessively increased to increase the precision of the image data, overflow may occur during a process of processing the image data or a rounding error may occur due to a fixed point operation.